The goal of the proposed research is to design, develop, test and demonstrate clinical use of a head-mounted apparatus for visual field test. This low-weight, low-cost device will be a commercially viable, comprehensive visual field test platform based on virtual reality display technology. The visual field test is one of the basic diagnostic tools of ophthalmology. It is especially useful in the detection of glaucoma, where sensitivity of the test has been increasing with introduction of newly emerging test procedures. The proposed device will find a use in testing of visual field performance, visual acuity, and color vision. It will allow the patient an unprecedented freedom of movement of the head and body, thus minimizing or even eliminating the stress and fatigue common with the conventional visual field testing systems. Flexible, computerized platform, and state-of-the art display technology will enable easy re-configuration of the system to accommodate emerging and future test scenarios. Incorporation of gaze tracking device increases test reliability and accuracy. The goal of Phase I work is to design and construct a prototype of head-mounted visual field apparatus.